


Waking up Mickey

by teamwinchesterbros



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Instinct, reactions to abuse, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/teamwinchesterbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got feelings from how defensive Mickey woke up in 4.08 and wrote a 5 sentence thing. (was going to make it longer but then ..didn't)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up Mickey

Mickey wakes up to a forceful nudge on his shoulder.

He moans and tosses over to his other side.

Before he knows it he’s pulled up out of his bed and slammed into his wall.

Hard.

His hand instinctively go in front of him.

"what the fu—," he’s unable to finish his sentence as a strong fist slams into the side of his head.

He can already feel the blood rushing up his face to pour out of the newly formed wound.

He’s awake now.

His father made sure of that.


End file.
